My Love's Like a Star
by PoseidonAndAthena
Summary: Percy is has an amazing life. He has all his friends around. His dad. His mum. Tyson. And he got the girl. Or so he thought. His life was perfect untill Orion Williams came along. His Half-brother. Orion steals everything. His friends. His dad. Tyson. Annabeth. So he ran. He started a new life. 500 years later he returns. He catches the eye of a certain moon Goddess. Pertemis.
1. Summery

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT RICK RIODON. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS.**

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I was sitting at my table in the mess hall when i heard a scream. So naturally I ran to see what the problem. It was a boy about 15-16. He had black hair and green eyes. Like me. I saw what was chasing him. It was the Minotaur. Gods him again. I took Riptide out my pocket and charged at the Minotaur. "HEY!" I shouted at him. He looked at me. "Didn't I kill you already like three times or something" I said. He growled and charged at me. With one swing of Riptide the Minotaur burst into gold dust. I turned around to the kid. "Hey, what's your name kid?" I ask. "Orion Williams" he replied. "Cool, I'm Percy Jackson." I said sticking my hand out. He shook it hard, probably trying to intimidate me. "PERCY!" I heard people scream. I saw lots of people running towards me, including Chiron. Annabeth came up to me and crushed me into a hug. "Are you ok?" Chiron asked. "Uh, Yer, I was in the mess hall when I heard a scream. Found this kid here being chased by the Minotaur." I explained to Chrion. "What's your name?" Chiron asked. "Orion Williams" the kid replied. "Well, Orion. Welcome to camp Half-Blood"

* * *

Line Break

* * *

It was now time for the camp fire. Orion still hasn't been claimed. He said he knew his mother. So obviously it had to be a God, not a Goddess. So that left: Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dioynisus or one of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon (my dad) or Hades.

Apollo cabin was leading the sing along. I was sitting cuddling with Annabeth when all go a sudden there was a load gasp. Everyone looked over to where it came from. My gaze locked onto the top of Orion's head. My jaw dropped. Oh My Gods. His Father is- "All hail Orion Williams, Son of Poseidon." Chiron announced.

* * *

Its been a week since Orion was claimed. Everyone was basically worshiping the ground he walked on. Except Grover, Rachel, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Thalia (even though she hasn't been around alot), Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Juniper and Annabeth. Even though Annabeth has been distant a lot lately. And today is our three year anniversary.

I'm currently walking around the woods towards my spot on the beach, when I heard some voices "-I will break up with him soon Orion" I heard a feminine voice that sounded strangly like Annabeth. "Just break up with my stupid brother already Annabeth. You don't need him" I heard Orion reply. I looked out onto the beach to see a blond girl and a black haired boy standing there. It was Annabeth and Orion. And they were talking about Annabeth breaking up with me. My heart broke. And then my heart broke even more. They kissed. So I walked out.

"P-Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked once they pulled apart. "This is my spot isn't it _Annabeth" _I said hiding my emotions and hissing out her name. She flinched. "I-It's not what it loo-" "looks like! Huh! What does it look? Annabeth! Huh! It looks like yoU were making out with my BROTHER!" I shouted the last word making her flinch again. "I-I'm s-sorry Percy." She stuttered. "YOU'RE SORRY! IM SORRY I WAS EVEN SO NAIVE AND STUPID!" I shouted. I pulled a ring box out of my pocket. It was gold with a grey stone in the middle and two emeralds either side of it. It also said _Wise Girl and Seawees Brain. Forever and Always._ She gasped. "I was going to propose to you tonight. Remember all the times I would sneak off. I was with your mother trying to get her approval to marry you. I even went all the way to San Francisco to ask your dad for your hand in marriage. And you cheat on me. After all this time. After eight years of knowing you. You cheat on me. So now I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasted 3 years of my life with a cheater. I'm sorry I ever came here. I'm sorry I even tried. And you know what." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you and wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." I finishing chucking the ring on the floor and walked away.

* * *

I stold on the edge of the woods while everyone was singing and having fun. I was just leaning against a tree with my arms crossed. When all of a sudden everyone starts cheering apart from Grover, Rachel, (it's the summer so she came to camp. Oracle and everything) Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor and Katie who all gasped. In the middle of everyone was Annabeth and Orion kissing. My eyes started to sting. I then started walking to my cabin. When I got there I packed some stuff. Clothes, Nectar, Ambrosia, Food and Drink. I then got Riptide and my new shield that Tyson made me. I also got some photos on my wall like of me, my mum and Paul at the beach and me, Hazel, Frank and Reyna at camp Jupitar and many others. The ones that had me and Annabeth on I ripped in half so some only had me or her. And then the last picture was of Annabeth infront of the new Olympus she built. I got out a black marker pen and wrote goodbye over it.

Then I simply left. Left my home. Left my friends. Left my family. And left my life. Goodbye.

* * *

**Hi this is the first proper chapter. I swear on the river Styx I will update soon-ish. Goodbye Mortals, Monsters, Demi-Gods, Gods and Goddesses. Love you all. Peace ✌️**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT RICK RIODON. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS.**

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I was sitting at my table in the mess hall when i heard a scream. So naturally I ran to see what the problem. It was a boy about 15-16. He had black hair and green eyes. Like me. I saw what was chasing him. It was the Minotaur. Gods him again. I took Riptide out my pocket and charged at the Minotaur. "HEY!" I shouted at him. He looked at me. "Didn't I kill you already like three times or something" I said. He growled and charged at me. With one swing of Riptide the Minotaur burst into gold dust. I turned around to the kid. "Hey, what's your name kid?" I ask. "Orion Williams" he replied. "Cool, I'm Percy Jackson." I said sticking my hand out. He shook it hard, probably trying to intimidate me. "PERCY!" I heard people scream. I saw lots of people running towards me, including Chiron. Annabeth came up to me and crushed me into a hug. "Are you ok?" Chiron asked. "Uh, Yer, I was in the mess hall when I heard a scream. Found this kid here being chased by the Minotaur." I explained to Chrion. "What's your name?" Chiron asked. "Orion Williams" the kid replied. "Well, Orion. Welcome to camp Half-Blood"

* * *

Line Break

* * *

It was now time for the camp fire. Orion still hasn't been claimed. He said he knew his mother. So obviously it had to be a God, not a Goddess. So that left: Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dioynisus or one of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon (my dad) or Hades.

Apollo cabin was leading the sing along. I was sitting cuddling with Annabeth when all go a sudden there was a load gasp. Everyone looked over to where it came from. My gaze locked onto the top of Orion's head. My jaw dropped. Oh My Gods. His Father is- "All hail Orion Williams, Son of Poseidon." Chiron announced.

* * *

Its been a week since Orion was claimed. Everyone was basically worshiping the ground he walked on. Except Grover, Rachel, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Thalia (even though she hasn't been around alot), Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Juniper and Annabeth. Even though Annabeth has been distant a lot lately. And today is our three year anniversary.

I'm currently walking around the woods towards my spot on the beach, when I heard some voices "-I will break up with him soon Orion" I heard a feminine voice that sounded strangly like Annabeth. "Just break up with my stupid brother already Anmabeth. You don't need him" I heard Orion reply. I looked out onto the beach to see a blond girl and a black haired boy standing there. It was Annabeth and Orion. And they were talking about Annabeth breaking up with me. My heart broke. And then my heart broke even more. They kissed. So I walked out.

"P-Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked once they pulled apart. "This is my spot isn't it _Annabeth" _I said hiding my emotions and hissing out her name. She flinched. "I-It's not what it loo-" "looks like! Huh! What does it look? Annabeth! Huh! It looks like yoU were making out with my BROTHER!" I shouted the last word making her flinch again. "I-I'm s-sorry Percy." She stuttered. "YOU'RE SORRY! IM SORRY I WAS EVEN SO NAIVE AND STUPID!" I shouted. I pulled a ring box out of my pocket. It was gold with a grey stone in the middle and two emeralds either side of it. It also said _Wise Girl and Seawees Brain. Forever and Always._ She gasped. "I was going to propose to you tonight. Remember all the times I would sneak off. I was with your mother trying to get her approval to marry you. I even went all the way to San Francisco to ask your dad for your hand in marriage. And you cheat on me. After all this time. After eight years of knowing you. You cheat on me. So now I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasted 3 years of my life with a cheater. I'm sorry I ever came here. I'm sorry I even tried. And you know what." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you and wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." I finishing chucking the ring on the floor and walked away.

* * *

I stold on the edge of the woods while everyone was singing and having fun. I was just leaning against a tree with my arms crossed. When all of a sudden everyone starts cheering apart from Grover, Rachel, (it's the summer so she came to camp. Oracle and everything) Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor and Katie who all gasped. In the middle of everyone was Annabeth and Orion kissing. My eyes started to sting. I then started walking to my cabin. When I got there I packed some stuff. Clothes, Nectar, Ambrosia, Food and Drink. I then got Riptide and my new shield that Tyson made me. I also got some photos on my wall like of me, my mum and Paul at the beach and me, Hazel, Frank and Reyna at camp Jupitar and many others. The ones that had me and Annabeth on I ripped in half so some only had me or her. And then the last picture was of Annabeth infront of the new Olympus she built. I got out a black marker pen and wrote goodbye over it.

Then I simply left. Left my home. Left my friends. Left my family. And left my life. Goodbye.

* * *

**Hi this is the first proper chapter. I swear on the river Styx I will update soon-ish. Goodbye Mortals, Monsters, Demi-Gods, Gods and Goddesses. Love you all. Peace ✌️**


End file.
